In the case of an apparatus of this type known from the applicant's "turbosonic" brochure, there is an ultrasonic atomizer arrangement located in a casing surrounded by the air-ducting inner shell. Active substance not atomized by this ultrasonic atomizer arrangement collects in a sump of the casing and must therefore be sucked off by a suction removal device.
According to a "Green House Sprayer" brochure, a similar apparatus is known, which is provided with a compressor atomizer arrangement. Such an apparatus is voluminous, extremely heavy and must be fitted on wheels.
The same applies to a similar apparatus according to a "Fontan Turbostar-E" brochure of the Motan company.